


A Panther Protector

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words 'I love you' can be heard in many different forms and phrases, such as 'it reminded me of you'. A sentence that Laura finds herself saying after a shopping trip with LaF and Perry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Panther Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Backgrounds have been... made up to suit the piece.

"Evening Cupcake," Carmilla drawled slowly, lifting her eyes away from the print of her novel in response to the bedroom door opening and Laura's tell-tale cookie and grape soda scent wafting into the room. 

"It's only afternoon Carm." Laura replied with a fond laugh.

"Ah," Carmilla hummed shifting her body to the side as the mattress dipped underneath Laura's weight before lifting her right arm to allow Laura's smaller frame to settle against her torso. "I woke up early."

"By a Vampire's standards, yes, you did." Laura agreed as she nuzzled her nose into Carmilla's neck. "Reading anything interesting?"

Carmilla huffed out an amused breath in response to Laura's question. "Interesting to me, yes." She said after a moment. "But, I doubt you would find the thoughts of a fifteenth century monk very appealing."

"Not unless it says something about angry Anglerfish Gods, no." Laura said. 

The smaller woman relaxed into her girlfriend's side for a minute, taking the time to breathe in the rich scent that clung to Carmilla's clothing, incense tinged with the leather from the Vampire's jacket. However, after a minute, Laura impatience overcame her happiness at being in Carmilla's embrace. "I bought something for you today." 

"When you went out shopping with the Ginger duo?" Carmilla murmured her eyebrow lifting inquisitively. "Well, you're peaked my interest Creampuff, what delights have you brought me today?"

"Well," Laura giggled nervously. "I'm not sure if you'd call it a delight. But, I saw it and it reminded me of you..."

"That..." Carmilla's words trailed off as she watched a faint blush spread across Laura's cheeks. "You can't tease a girl like this Laura, not revealing a present is a heinous crime after all."

Laura lifted her body from Carmilla's side, one hand braced against the mattress of their bed while the other sat perched upon Carmilla's shoulder. "You've got to promise not to laugh."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Carmilla said with a bright smile tugging at the corners of her lips and her fingers forming the shape of a cross in the air above her heart.

"Right," Laura mumbled, biting her bottom lip as she reached down to the side of the bed to grip the handle of the plastic bag resting on the floor. “Here goes nothing.” Carmilla tilted her head to the side, her gaze locked on bag as Laura reached into it to pull out a small object. “Your present,” Laura declared with a tentative smile.

“What… is that?” Carmilla asked as she reached out to take the tissue paper covered object from Laura's hand. 

“Unwrap it!” Laura exclaimed with a grin. “We went to a lot of different places with LaF looking for something to get their baby cousin. In the end, Perry and I voted against a miniature chemistry set on account of the family talent for fire, LaF's father once set their garden shed on fire, so we ended up going for a stuffed animal.”

Carmilla listened to the sound of Laura's voice as she babbled, her fingers carefully unpicking the corners of the tissue paper, to reveal thick black fur and a long tail. “Laura...” Carmilla sighed, the corners of her lips tugged upwards into a small smile. 

“Well, anyway, once we got into the store I had a bit of a look around because we never go to the toy shops… I know my Father's told you about my collection at home Carm, but that doesn't mean that I'm incapable of going in and not getting anything!” Laura huffed.

“The stuffed panther I'm holding in my hand says otherwise Sweetheart.” Carmilla whispered as she turned her head to press her lips against Laura's temple. 

“This is different,” Laura insisted. “This one is yours… Well, and maybe a bit mine, but it reminded me of you!”

“I am not this fuzzy.” Carmilla drawled in a deadpan tone.

Laura grinned, “You've never seen yourself after a bath.” 

“Normally I'm too busy concentrating on you.” Carmilla replied as she smoothed her fingers across the small stuffed panther's back. 

“Yes, well,” Laura blushed brightly, her cheeks stained red, but her eyes danced with happiness. “Ever seen you kept my nightmares away as a panther I've seen it as my own special form of protection. At first, I didn't know that it was you, but when I did it just meant all the more.”

“This is,” Carmilla tilted her head to the side as she looked between the panther and Laura thoughtfully. “Sweet. Even when I'm not around you have your own little panther protector to cuddle.”

“Exactly!” Laura said. 

“Just don't be getting any ideas about snuggling it when I am around Cupcake,” Carmilla murmured, reaching out to curl her fingers underneath Laura's jaw, tugging the younger woman forward into a soft kiss. “This 'kitty cat' doesn't play well with others.”


End file.
